


Dye My Hair With What You Spilled

by RainbowHoodGirl



Series: Jøsh Dear [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Absolute fluff, Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff, House Party, Josh's colors of hair, Kissing, M/M, Party, Pool Party, Red Bull, Songfic, Tyler ends up cheating in a way, finished at 5am, i kissed a boy and I liked it, jupither, mood colors, nothing but fluff and alcohol, wrote this at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHoodGirl/pseuds/RainbowHoodGirl
Summary: Tyler didn't mean to do that at the party....It's not what good boys were supposed to do.But he kept thinking Josh needed colorful dyed hair so badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up for four hours last night finishing this up after having the first paragraphs written for weeks. Enjoy my one shot.

It was never my initial plan to do that at the party.

I had no idea someone like Josh (a guy with the most unique eyes, crinkling smile, stretched earlobes with gauge earrings, and wavy natural brown hair sprouting from the crown of his head in contrast with his shorter hair on the side) would even come here to have fun when there were plenty good bars in the main part of town he could go to instead, but no. Instead, he was invited to this dumb party set up by my band mates.

 

He was just gorgeous, and I couldn't find a way to pry my eyes away from him because his appearance is that of genuinely eye-catching. When he reached over to scoop up a cup of Red Bull that had been dyed red with food coloring from the supposed "punch bowl", I noticed the dude even had this beautiful tree scene tattooed on his right arm. He's the definition of lovely, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

The guy noticed my eyes burning into him though the crowd of people, and shyly delivered a smile. I think my heart literally skipped a beat and I panicked for a second, thinking it wasn't going to return to its rhythmic beats again. But it did, and I let out a breath.

The guy on the other hand, was still staring my way, oblivious to the fact that I was swaying on my feet. His muscular hands played with the cup in his hands and he took a sip of the drink inside, evident he must be a drummer from one of the bands that were invited to this party.

Gosh he was pretty.

Despite his good looks, there seemed to be something missing from his appearance, like a certain burst of color belonged somewhere. His dark brown hair was screaming like an open canvas that was just dying to be painted a shade of some sort. If I ever mustered up the courage to say hello, that was the only thing I would change about this supposed drummer: to dye his hair a certain color that belonged on him and reflect whatever personality this guy had. Green if he was calm, blue if he was shy, red if he was confident, or pink if he was sweet.

I can't believe I was already thinking about what colors I would convince him to dye his hair when I haven't even met him yet. My cheeks warmed up when I saw him cock his head to the side while a corner of his lip rose again. I knew I must have been staring blankly back at him like a total creep.

Returning a small grin and a nod, I tore my gaze away and pretended to be looking for Chris, though I had not the slightest clue where the heck my band mate was. Probably chugging down a six pack or going crazy in the crowded pool with all the other crazies. Maybe looking for Jenna was the better option.

I turned to head back into the kitchen when a familiar face sluggishly stumbled into me and grabbed my arm to steady himself. Brendon's breath smelled like pure alcohol and I tried not to cringe. Parties weren't my thing because of this.

"Tyler my man!" Brendon was holding a beer can. "Why do you look so _sad?"_

I cringed again when he said that last part rather loudly. That drummer was probably still standing nearby and had heard Brendon's drunk question about how uncomfortable I was right now. I just wanted to find my girlfriend and get outside.

"I'm not sad, dude." I pushed on his shoulders to get him away from me. "I just want to find Jenna. I think this party is getting too intense for me."

"Nooo!" Brendon whined. "Why don't you go talk to some people? Jenna won't mind!"

"I don't feel well right now." I made up another excuse just to get out of here.

"Please Tyler, stay!" Brendon's drink wavered in his hands and the next thing I knew his legs bent, but I reached out in time to keep him from collapsing.

I groaned as I supported him. "You're killing me Brendon."

"Get something to eat," Brendon gestured to the Red Bull punch bowl so casually like he hadn't almost fallen to the floor. "It's on the table over there."

"Fine, if you promise to sit down. You're too drunk to be on your feet anymore."

"Alright Ty." Brendon mumbled and started stumbling away to the dining room table where a bunch of people were crowding to do body shots, which made me want to escape the kitchen faster.

To my dismay as soon as I turned, I quickly collided into somebody harshly, resulting in a gush of liquid to cascade into the air.

"Ugh!" The drink the person had been holding spilled out all over his white shirt, and I looked up in horror to see it was the drummer I just ran into.

"God I'm so sorry dude!" I panicked. "I was just trying to get outside and find my girlfriend because I can't stand parties like this so I just wanted something to eat maybe, then go get some fresh air. Crap, I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine, it's fine!" The guy calmed my embarrassed rant, pinching his newly stained red shirt. "I needed to start wearing more color anyway."

He took the words right out of my head, and he didn't seem angry. In fact, he seemed amused with my rambling and the fact that I probably just ruined his favorite shirt.

_I'll get him to dye his hair blue._

I wanted to laugh at myself too, but I held it in by covering the wide grin that threatened to break across my lips. The drummer noticed this and he actually _giggled_ , which broke me and we both started to laugh.

"I'm Josh." The drummer held out his hand when we quieted, still with that crinkly eyed smile plastering his face. "I play for House of Heroes."

"You looked like a drummer." I stated as I shook Josh's strong hand. "I'm Tyler from Twenty One Pilots."

"Oh! _You're_ the guy Chris wouldn't shut up about!" Josh exclaimed with a hit of realization. "I was planning on going to one of your concerts this week. I'm really looking forward to it!"

My face lit up at that. "Are you going to be in the mosh pit?"

"Of course, that's the best place to experience a concert!" Josh beamed. "Despite all the people squishing against you, it's all worth it in the end."

I laughed again. "Well, I'll make sure I get you in the front row with the best view."

"Sick, thanks!"

 _Sick._ I liked the way he used that word. "It's no problem. Maybe I can also go see House of Heroes next time you guys perform."

"Yeah definitely! I think we're playing at the same place a few nights after you guys."

"Awesome! You come to my concert and I go to yours."

We nodded with wide smiles on both of our faces, falling into a short silence before my eyes trailed down to see the now pinkish stain on his shirt. "Oh shit sorry, your shirt!" I started fretting all over again. "Here come with me."

I grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him through the clusters of people and to the stairs.

Meanwhile, Josh was urging that everything was alright. "No really Tyler! I'm fine! I can last with a cold shirt."

That just made me want to help him even more. I wasn't going to let him go around the party cold when I knew Chris had a whole drawer filled with clean shirts.

"No! Spilling dyed Red Bull on you and making you freeze isn't fine." I retorted. "I know Chris won't mind if I lent one of his shirts to another drummer."

I hauled Josh upstairs despite his cute protests and grabbed a random shirt from Chris's bedroom along the way to the bathroom. I shut the door before holding the t-shirt up to him. "Is this good?"

Josh chuckled. "I'm good without taking your friend's clothes. Really."

"Dude come on." I huffed. "I just met you and already I ruined your nice white shirt. Just take it off and dry yourself off before you put this one on."

I wasn't really prepared when Josh finally gave in and tugged his damp shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless in front of me. It didn't really connect until then that of course since he was a drummer, he had the upper build of one, which left me stumbling for some paper towels as a reason to look away. I knew my face was blushing again and I hated that it did.

I ripped off some paper towels as calmly as I could and began to dry Josh's chest off with hesitant hands. Josh remained quiet while I did so, though I thought I felt his breath hitch a bit at the action. Looking up briefly, I noticed his face might have also turned a shade of pink too.

_I'll get him to dye his hair green._

Still, I can't believe I was doing this  
after I clumsily spilled a drink all over a guy I just met. I didn't even know what his last name was, but in a way that was fine. It didn't matter.

When I made sure I got all the Red Bull off, I handed him Chris's shirt and he quickly slipped it on. His face coloring had returned to normal again.

"Thanks so much for this." Josh thanked me cheerfully. "I don't need to worry about getting sick when I go outside."

"You're going outside?" It seemed too late to go outside tonight and watch everyone stumble into the pool.

"Well yeah. I was planning on getting a few drinks and taking a dip in the pool." Josh looked up at me. "Do you drink? Wanna join me?"

"I don't drink, but I will join you." I stuck my hands into my pockets, thinking of the cold and swimming when it was dark out. I couldn't really say no to this drummer though, or take my eyes off of him.

Josh smiled back, and before we left the bathroom to go downstairs, he stopped himself. "Oh! I almost forgot." He fumbled with his damp shirt he left on the countertop and pulled out a small white cylinder from the chest pocket.

I opened the door and eyed him curiously. "What's that?"

He looked embarrassed, but he held out his palm to show me the object that hand a single stripe of red on it. "Cherry chapstick."

"Cherry chapstick?" I teased.

"Hey, my lips get dry in the fall!" Josh defended himself. "Of course I'm going to carry chapstick."

"Alright. I can't argue with that."

We went downstairs and managed to squeeze through the people again to get to the outside pouch, but there was still as many people out here as there was in the house.

"How about you get that spot on the grass over there?" Josh tapped my back and pointed to a place near the fence line in front of the pool. "I'll get the drinks." He raced away into the groups of people before I had a chance to remind him I didn't like alcohol.

I pushed my way to the grass anyway and sat down quietly, wondering where in the heck Christ or Jenna were at this house. I hadn't seen either of them, or even Nick, now that I noticed.

My thoughts were interrupted when Josh returned and plopped down next to me with literally a dozen cans wrapped in his arms.

"Josh!" I couldn't hold back my whine of amusement. This guy sure had his poisons. "You know I don't drink."

"I know!" Josh countered, gently dropping the cans onto the soft grass. "That's why I only got you Red Bulls."

"Not the dyed ones right?"

"Not the dyed ones, Tyler." Josh confirmed, handing me a silver can. I couldn't really see the label in the semi-darkness, but I trusted that he pulled out the right one from the pile in front of him.

"Thanks." I opened the can and took a sip, immediately gagging from reflex and spitting it out in a spray of spit. Josh gasped at first, then realized what went wrong and started cackling.

"Fucking―" I coughed. "Josh!"

"I'm sorry!" Josh was trying to contain himself. "I swear I thought I handed you a Red Bull."

"Well it wasn't Red Bull!" I rasped, hating the sting in my thought. But to my surprise, I liked the sting after a few moments. I shook my head. "Here." I handed Josh the opened can and he gingerly took it, teasing me by confidently taking a big gulp of it.

_I'll get him to dye his hair red._

I reached for another can, hoping it was a Red Bull, and saw Josh was still chugging down the alcohol. I stopped myself from opening my can. "Showoff." I scoffed and reached for Josh's drink, taking a big sip of it myself.

"What happened to not drinking?" Josh pointed out, feeling his eyes entranced on me trying to swallow down the drink, which I eventually did.

I handed the empty can to Josh. "You're going to be the only person I'll allow myself to drink with."

 

  
It was nearing ten by the time we finished all the cans Josh had brought and we just sat there sluggishly on the grass, watching people begin to skinny-dip into the pool.

Josh was resting his head in the crook of my neck, occasionally jerking himself up whenever he began to fall into my lap, which I would have been completely fine with, if not wishing he had. I liked Josh and how nice he was, and the way he faintly smelled like waxed cherries from that chapstick of his.

Maybe it was just my twisted mind, but I wanted to know what those cherries taste like.

"Tyler." Josh uttered beside me and I craned my head up to feel his ruffled hair under my jaw.

"Yeah Josh?"

"Let's go swimming."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "We don't have swimsuits, Josh."

"We can skinny-dip." He lifted his head to gaze at me. "Can we, _please_?"

I wanted to start laughing so hard at the way he asked and how cute he looked drunk, but my mind was so out of it I didn't have the motivation to. "I'm not skinny-dipping Josh."

Josh groaned. "Then how about in our boxers?"

But at that, I started laughing. "Okay."

Josh immediately stumbled to his feet and reached to pull me up too. I don't know what was coming over me, or us, but the next thing I knew we were pulling off each others shirts and sliding off our jeans. Everybody around us was too bare and drunk to care about us, now fitting in with everyone else.

We stopped though when we realized what we had just done, our fingers still lingering on each others skin. I looked at the clothes on the grass, the only thing we were wearing were our boxers that I just compromised with Josh to wear.

"D―do you still want to―" Josh didn't finish though because that's when I lost my discretion and kissed him, just to see what it felt like with another boy's lips on mine.

The texture didn't feel much different from girls I had kissed, but when I kissed Josh, it felt so wrong and so right at the same time which made me crave it so much more.

Josh moaned into my mouth and pressed back, wrapping his arms around my waist as I pulled him closer. I wanted more of him than I thought I would from this drummer I just met by spilling Red Bull on his shirt.

We soon had to pull away to catch our breaths, but we kept our foreheads pressed together. "I really like you, Tyler." Josh breathed, and I loved the sweetness laced within his voice.

_I'll get him to dye his hair pink._

"I really like you too, Josh."

We smiled at each other and Josh picked me up, running us over to the rim of the pool and jumping in with a splash that must have soaked everyone that wasn't in the water.

It didn't mean that we were in love tonight, but we could have been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you liked this, and visit my page for my two other Joshlet fics: Don't Befriend The Inmates and Numbers Are The Death Of Some. ^^ |-/


End file.
